


our new year's kiss

by fairyerimbin



Series: the holidays, my ceo and i [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Changbin doesn't celebrate New Year and New Year's Eve, Changbin doesn't like parties, Changbin is CEO to his own company, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho is an assistant, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Sad Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Minho looked around the room for Changbin after losing him in the crowd. Once he got on the balcony he found Changbin looking at the sky, all alone. Apparently the younger wasn't really a fan of parties."There you are." Minho said, leaning against the balustrade next to Changbin. The younger one let out a chuckle, looking at the other. "You should be with your friends. I felt like I was intruding."
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: the holidays, my ceo and i [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	our new year's kiss

Changbin was busy at work as it was nearing the end of the day. Most of his workers were already home as they would be celebrating the end of the year, the start of the new year.

Just when he thought he was the only one at work, the door to his office opened. Minho hadn't left yet as he knew Changbin would be working, instead of heading home.

"Let's go, Changbin. I'm not letting you stay behind in your office." Minho said, taking the younger's coat as Changbin sighed. He should have seen this coming. "Which is why I'm inviting you to join me and my friends to this New Year's Eve party." The older one said as the younger smiled, taking his coat while following his assistant outside.

"Would your friends even want me to be there?" Changbin asked, wondering where they were going as he followed Minho to wherever the older was taking him. He would love to celebrate New Year's Eve with Minho, because he loved spending time with him on Christmas. But he didn't know anyone else at the party. "It's not like you're old. You're younger than me." The older one said as the younger chuckled, eventually walking inside what he thought was Minho's apartment.

Soon they arrived at the party, after taking a quick stop at Changbin's place. While Minho was waiting, he looked around as he noticed how beautiful the younger one lived. He truly found himself inside a CEO's home.

At the party, Changbin followed Minho through the crowd as he looked for his friends. "Minho, you made it! Who did you bring?" Chan asked as his friends were already all over Changbin. Minho rolled his eyes, grabbing onto Changbin's hand to reassure him everything would be fine.

"This is Changbin. The CEO of the company I'm working at." Minho explained as his friends were once again all over again. They knew how much money a CEO got. "We didn't know you were so young." Jisung said, grabbing his arm after Minho punched him. He should have seen it coming. "I got the company quite early in my life." Changbin explained, looking at Minho as he was afraid he had to tell them the whole story of how he lost his parents. They owned the company.

"Let's get some drinks." Minho said, still holding onto Changbin's hand while pulling him towards the drinks. "I'm sorry for my friends. They don't know what privacy means." Minho apologized as Changbin let out a chuckle. He loved how the older one cared about him.

Although he was the older's boss, he saw him as a friend outside of work. Most of the people at the company ignored him. "But once you get to know them, they're great friends." Minho said, giving Changbin soda as the younger one chuckled. If Minho could be friends with them, everyone else would be able to as well.

♡♡♡

Minho looked around the room for Changbin after losing him in the crowd. Once he got on the balcony he found Changbin looking at the sky, all alone. Apparently the younger wasn't really a fan of parties. "There you are." Minho said, leaning against the balustrade next to Changbin. The younger one let out a chuckle, looking at the other.

"You should be with your friends. I felt like I was intruding." Changbin explained as Minho shook his head. His friends liked the younger enough already. "I'd rather keep you company." Minho smiled as Changbin chuckled. "I'm guessing you're not into parties." The older one said, looking at the younger who chuckled.

The last time he went to a party was before his parents passed a way. Since then he would either lock himself up in his office or inside his apartment. He didn't have any contact with his friends, so he was grateful he had Minho in his life.

They stay silent, eventually hearing everyone counting down inside. Once everyone counted down, Minho stared at the fireworks. Before he realized what was going on, he could feel Changbin's lips against his own.

When they pulled away, Minho stared at the younger in surprise. Was the kiss supposed to happen? What did it mean? "S-Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Changbin said, completely flustered while staring back at the fireworks. Minho stayed silent. He was confused.

♡♡♡

Changbin looked up from his papers at Minho who sat down opposite of him at the desk. "We should talk about two nights ago." Minho said, wanting to ask Changbin about the kiss. It still confuses him so he needed clarity. "I don't think that's a good idea." The CEO said, focusing back on his work.

He should have never agreed on joing his assistant to a party. It made it even harder to seperate work from private life. Something that was important to him while running the company. It's what his parents wanted.

"I want to know why you kissed me." Minho said, getting up from his seat to wonder around the office. He wouldn't leave until he got an answer from his boss. "It was a heat in the moment thing... It was New Year's Eve." Changbin explained, looking at Minho who sat back down.

He was slowly understanding what happened. It wasn't like Changbin liked him. Though he didn't know how to feel about this, he felt disappointed and hurt. "I'll get back to work then." Minho said as Changbin nodded, staring at his assistant leaving. He sighed, deciding to call Minho back.

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner. To thank you for what you did for me." Changbin said, hoping Minho wouldn't notice he was blushing. He didn't want the older to think it was a date either. "Sure... I'd like that." Minho said, leaving his boss's office in a flustered state. Although he knew it wasn't supposed to be a date, why did he want it to be one?

♡♡♡

Minho laughed when Changbin brought them inside a fast food tent. From all places Changbin could afford, he decided to take his assistant to a place most people would afford. Though he was glad as he knew he wouldn't feel comfortable in an expensive restaurant.

"I wish everyone would see how normal your life really is." Minho chuckled as Changbin rolled his eyes, paying for their food before sitting down at a table. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" The younger one asked as the older nodded. It didn't really sound like a compliment to most people. "Everyone else at work don't seem to realize you're just like them." Minho explained as Changbin smiled. He didn't know what to say to that.

He always knew his workers didn't like him, because he only told them what to do. Changbin never talked to them as CEO, mostly because he was too busy. They all knew about his parents and would sometimes tell him they were better at being a boss than he was.

"To them I'm their arrogant boss. It's why my previous assistant quit." Changbin sighed. Minho heard his co-workers telling him that. They thought he would have quit a long time ago. It was weird that even though they got enough free time after work, they still hated Changbin. They should be grateful he was letting them celebrate the holidays with their family friends. "You just need to be alone most of the time. It's how you function." Minho said as Changbin chuckled.

"I used to be really open about my life. But then my parents passed away and something in me changed." The younger one said, wanting to stop thinking about them. He missed them a lot. They helped him see who he was and now that they're gone, he lost himself. He became someone who was distant.

Yet, Minho made him feel a bit better about himself. Though the older didn't need to know that. "You can always vent to me if you want to. I'm not the best with feelings, but if it would make you better." Minho smiled, noticing Changbin didn't want to think about his parents right now. The older didn't want to make the younger feel miserable, so he had to change the subject.

After their fast food dinner, Changbin brought Minho back home. "You seem quite stressed." Minho noticed as Changbin nodded, stopping in front of the older's apartment. "The beginning of the year is always the most busiest ones. I'll be fine." The younger one said as the older nodded, taking out his keys as he unlocked the door. He noticed Changbin was about to leave. "Why don't you stay for a while?" Minho asked as Changbin looked at the older in surprise.

Though he walked inside as he sat down on the couch. He had been inside Minho's home before, but only for a few minutes when Changbin joined him to the New Year's Eve party. "I know something that could help you release some stress." Minho nervously said as Changbin looked at the older in confusion. He couldn't even come up with a possible way. That was until Changbin noticed Minho was leaning in closer, until their lips were pressed together again. It was just like what happened at the party, except it felt more like a real kiss as they moved their lips against each other.

"I-I can always help you release your stress." Minho blushed, hoping Changbin would get the hint. Luckily he did as he brought the older closer again to kiss him. Minho chuckled, realizing he wanted Changbin to be more than his boss, more than a friend. He wanted to be the one to make Changbin happy, the one who could help him find himself back.


End file.
